Pick-up trucks are favored by consumers due to the cargo carrying capabilities and flexibility afforded by the pick-up truck bed. A wide variety of different types of cargo may be conveniently transported in the bed. Different types of cargo may be secured with different specialized straps with hooks, bungee cords with hooks, tie downs with ratchet tighteners, and the like. Some types of cargo may be tied down with a rope.
Ropes are readily available and may be cut to size but normally it is not desirable to cut a rope because a shorter rope may be less useful than a longer rope. Using a rope to tie down cargo to a loop or ring may necessitate threading the rope through the ring and tightening the rope at each tie down location. To securely tie down some types of cargo with a rope, it may be necessary to tie the rope down by threading a rope through each loop may be time-consuming. At each tie-down location the rope must be pulled until the rope is tight or the cargo could shift in transit.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.